Attack Reversal
The power to turn an attack back on the attacker. Also Called * Attack Reflection Capabilities The user can reverse any attack (from long range attacks to melee) launched at them back at their opponent. Sometimes the attack reversed can become stronger, faster, or both. Methods include deflecting the attack upon contact with the mirror-based surface, bending the attack with force, or absorbing the attack and firing it in the opposite direction. Applications * Counter * Deflection * Energy Redirection * Projectile Enhancement Variations * Spell Reflection Associations * Power Reflection * Reflection Manipulation Limitations * May be limited to a certain type of attack. * May be limited to the number of attacks reversed. Known Users See also: Attack Reflector Known Weapons/Techniques Gallery File:Ultiaccel.gif|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) reversing the vectors of all attacks against him automatically, causing them to strike the sender. Asura Punches Back Gohadoken.gif|Using the immense strength of his Mantra form, Asura (Asura's Wrath) was able to punch back Oni's Gohadoken. File:Nel_Cero_Doble.gif|Nel Tu (Bleach) using Cero Doble to absorbs an opponent's Cero, add her own power to it, and release it back at the opponent. File:Raiku2.gif|Kagerōza Inaba's (Bleach) Raikū copies an opponent's attack and releases back at them. File:ArazomeshigureBlast2.gif|Nozomi Kujō (Bleach) using her Arazome Shigure to absorb spiritual energy and fire it back at her opponents. ShitenKōshun.gif|Using Shiten Kōshun, Orihime Inoue (Bleach) creates a triangular shield that, at the very instant of receiving an attack, disperses the resultant force as a concentrated explosion which is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. Death-of-Roland.gif|Gabriel Belmont/Dracula (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) reverses Roland de Ronceval's holy spell, destroying Ronceval's army in a massive explosion. File:Utah_of_the_Mirror.JPG|Utah of the Mirror (Code:Breaker) using his Mirror to absorb attacks and reflect them back onto his enemies. Beerus_Flame_Redirect.gif|Beerus (Dragon Ball Z) reverses Chief Moginaian's Fire Breath. Voldy_expelliarmus_hp.JPG|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) reverses Harry's Disarming Charm. File:Inuyasha_Backlash_Wave.gif|InuYasha (InuYasha) using Bakuryūha to use his Kaze no Kizu to envelop enemy attacks and send them back along with his own. File:Kuma_deflects.jpg|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) using his paw pads to bounce incoming attacks back at his opponents. Mewtwo Reversal.gif|Mewtwo (Pokémon) reverses Gyarados' Hyper Beam. File:Mewtwo_Psywave_Explain.png|Mewtwo (Pokémon Adventures) using Psywave as a tornado to blow back attacks with amplified strength. File:Oak_Spearow_Mirror_Move_Adventures.png|Professor Oak's Spearow (Pokémon Adventures) using Mirror Move to reflect Green's Blastoise's Water Gun. File:Guile_Hideout.png|Guile Hideout (Pokémon Adventures) wielding the sword Instant that reflects attacks back to the attackers. File:Rashirudo.png|Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine (Zatch Bell) using Rashield to block an enemy attack and send it back, enhanced by electrical energy. Meliodas_repelling_Twigo's_attack.gif|Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) can use his ability Full Counter to reflect attacks aimed at him, back at the enemy, but with much greater power. File:Holy_Barrier_Mirror_Force.png|Dark Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Holy Barrier - Mirror Force to reflect an enemy attack and destroy everything on the enemy's side. File:Reflect_Bounder_Reflects_Attack.png|Reflect Bounder (Yu-Gi-Oh!) reflecting enemy attacks back at the enemy, causing fatal backfire towards them. File:Black_Magician_Girl_Using_Magic_Cylinder.png|Black Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Magic Cylinder to reflect Osiris' attack back at it. File:Reflector_Hole.png|Konosuke Ōshuta (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using his Deck Master Deepsea Warrior's ability, Reflector Hole, to reflect his opponent's attack straight back at them. File:Afterworld_Warp.png|Mahado (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Afterworld Warp to reflect Diabound's Thunder Force. Kaguya's_momentum_reversal.png|Kaguya (InuYasha) preparing to reflect Sango's Hiraikotsu. MarioCapeSSB4.png|Mario (Super Mario/Super Smash Bros.) uses his Cape to reflect a projectile attack. PiccoloaReverse.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) uses the Evil Containment Wave Reflection to reflect Kami's Evil Containment Wave back at him. Tien Reversal 1.jpg|Using a Kiai, Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball) is not only able to stop Yamcha's Kamehameha Wave in its tracks... Tien Reversal 2.jpg|...but reverse it. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can reverse the Octobot King's rocket fists... Shutter shades bomb.jpg|...and octomissiles by damaging them enough. However... Djoctavio.png|...DJ Octavio can use the Octobot King's fists to reverse the octomissiles back towards Agent 3. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Galleries